


The Little Mermaid 2: A Different Choice

by Twihard3746



Series: Different Choices: Disney [4]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twihard3746/pseuds/Twihard3746
Summary: What if Melody had known about Atlantica since she was a little girl? How would that change the story? Rated T for safety.





	The Little Mermaid 2: A Different Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Mermaid

Melody stared out at the sea and the sea wall longingly. All of her life, her mother had told her stories of Atlantica and the merpeople that lived there. Melody longed to meet them, but she knew she couldn’t. You see, when she was a baby her parents had gone out to sea to introduce her to her grandfather, King Triton. It had been a happy day, until it wasn’t. Morgana, Ursula the Sea Witch’s sister, had wanted revenge for what her parents had done to Ursula. She had tried to kidnap Melody and steal the Trident. When her mother attempted to rescue her, Melody had almost become shark food, but her father and grandfather worked together to save her. Her mother had vowed that until Morgana was found Melody would not know about Atlantica or merpeople. However, when Morgana wasn’t found by the time Melody was five, Ariel decided that it was time to tell Melody the truth. From that day forward, she showed Melody an area of the sea wall that had some deeper water, so Melody and her mother could feel their connection to the sea. Melody daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on her door.  
“Who is it?” she called.  
“It’s your mother,” the knocker replied. Melody got up from her chair and opened the door for her mother who was holding a wrapped package.  
“What’s that?” Melody asked her mother as she walked into the room.  
“I know your birthday isn’t until tomorrow, but I wanted to give you this tonight,” Ariel said as she handed Melody the package. Melody carefully opened the package to reveal a stunning seashell locket with her name on it.  
“Oh mom, it’s beautiful,” Melody said, examining the locket.  
“There’s more,” Ariel said, gently taking the locket from Melody and opening it up. A bubble floated out of it playing music and showing an image of an undersea castle and merpeople.  
“Is that…?” Melody began to ask.  
“Atlantica? Yes,” Ariel responded. “I know it’s not as good as seeing it for yourself, but I wanted you to be able to see it in some way. This was actually a gift from your grandfather when you were born, and I decided to hold onto it until I felt it was the right time to give it to you. Especially after the whole Morgana thing,” Ariel said.  
Melody nodded she understood after all. She may not like it, but she did understand. At least now she could look at Atlantica, whenever she wanted to.  
“Here, let me put it on you,” Ariel said, lifting the locket over Melody’s head and placing it gently around her neck.  
“Thanks, Mom,” Melody said, looking down at the locket.  
“Your welcome, Melody,” Ariel said kissing her forehead gently. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Ariel said, walking out of Melody’s room and closing the door behind her.  
Melody went to bed that night with the locket around her neck and a smile on her face, unaware that something much more sinister was brewing. In a cave, deep in the ocean a woman’s evil laugh could be heard.  
The next morning, Sebastian walked up the side of the castle, ever since Triton had asked him to watch over Melody, he had taken to spending much of his time above the sea with her and occasionally with Ariel. Once a month he would return to the sea to let King Triton know about how Melody and Ariel were doing, as well as check on the progress in locating Morgana. He walked into Melody’s room, ready to wish her a happy birthday. When he saw her bed empty he didn’t think much of it and was readying himself to go down to the main area of the castle to see Ariel as he figured that Melody was with her. That is until a knock sounded on the door.  
“Melody,” A voice called slowly opening the door. “Melody, it’s time to get up,” Ariel said as she walked into the room. That’s when Sebastian realized something was very wrong.  
“Ariel, child, she’s not here,” he said from his perch on the desk.  
“Sebastian? What do you mean she’s not here?” Ariel asked.  
“I returned from Atlantica this morning and saw her bed empty, I was just about to go see you, as I assumed that she was with you, when you opened the door,” Sebastian explained. Ariel nodded, beginning to look worried. She called for Carlotta.  
“Carlotta, have you seen Melody?” Ariel asked once the woman had arrived.  
“Not since yesterday, your majesty,” Carlotta responded.  
“We need to search the castle,” Ariel said.  
“Right away, your majesty,” Carlotta said as she scurried off to have more of the staff searching the castle. Once every possible hiding spot had been checked the staff as well as Ariel and Eric met in the ballroom.  
“No one has seen her your majesties,” Carlotta said, “we have sent some staff out to town to check for her, they should be back soon,” she continued. Ariel and Eric nodded before releasing the staff to their duties. The royals then made their way to Melody’s room to check for any clue as to what may have happened to her. The two sat on their daughters’ bed, Eric holding Ariel close.  
“We will find her,” Eric said, holding Ariel close.  
“I know we will, I just hope nothing bad has happened to her…,” Ariel said, trailing off as something black on the window sill caught her eye. She stood from the bed and walked over to the substance and swiped her finger through it. This could only be one thing, squid ink. Ariel and Eric’s eyes met both thinking the same thing. Ariel was the one to voice her thoughts, “Morgana,” She said, as she and Eric rushed out of the room headed for the docks.  
Meanwhile in Atlantica, King Triton, worried about his granddaughter, as Sebastian had rushed back to Atlantica when they learned the girl was missing, had received an anonymous note. The note read, ‘King Triton, I have your precious granddaughter, if you ever want to see her alive again, you will bring the Trident to me at sunset in three days’ time, where Ursula once lived.’ The only signature was a smear of squid ink. He knew who was behind this, Morgana. He quickly sent Sebastian to deliver a message to Ariel to meet him in the sea, so that they could devise a plan, and fast.


End file.
